When Ned Met Nancy and Frank
by bibliowitch
Summary: A two-shot about when Ned Nickerson meets Nancy Drew (and later Frank Hardy) for the first


**Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys are property of Simon and Schuster. I just borrow them from time to time.**

**So, there's this weird little ND/HB universe in my head where Frank, Joe and Nancy have all known each other from birth because Laura Hardy is from River Heights where she and Eloise Drew grew up as best friends. And I've always thought that Ned was a couple years older than Nancy, so here's this -**

Ned Nickerson hadn't really wanted to take Psychology. It had been at the bottom of his alternative electives list for his junior year and yet here he was. Looking around the room he wasn't surprised to see that he knew everyone. He'd been playing varsity basketball since his freshman year and unlike some guys on the team he got along well with everyone. So even though none of his close friends were in the class he knew he'd have people to talk to. Watching as more students wandered in Ned was surprised to see a girl he didn't know enter the room. She had long reddish blond hair, and the denim shorts that she was wearing with a dark blue t-shirt showed off her long legs, still tan from summer vacation. When the girl took a seat in the front row Ned grabbed his back pack and moved up the column of seats he was sitting in until he reached an empty seat in the second row. Reaching over he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi. I'm Ned Nickerson."

She shook his hand, looking vaguely amused. "Nancy Drew."

"You new to town?"

Now she definitely looked amused. "Lived here my whole life."

Ned was getting ready to ask her if she'd transferred in from one of the private church schools in the area because he was sure he'd have noticed her before when the bell rang. The new Social Sciences teacher, Mr. Coulter, closed the classroom door and began to call roll. When he reached Drew, Nancy he stopped, frowning. "This says you're a freshman."

"Yes sir."

"Then you'll need to go to the counselor and have your schedule changed. This class is for upperclassmen only."

"My counselor, Mrs. Fentry, and last year's Social Science teacher Mr. Kreech signed all the necessary permission forms last spring," Nancy informed him in a respectful tone.

Mr. Coulter stared at her for a moment; Nancy's gaze never wavered as she met his eyes. "Next hour is my planning hour," he told her. "You'll stay after class and we'll go speak with Mrs. Fentry together."

Nancy smiled and nodded, "yes sir."

Ned watched with amusement as the freshman girl opened her notebook and proceeded to take notes like she'd already won the battle.

ndhbndhbndhbndhbndhbndhb

At lunch as Ned was crossing the front lawn that day during lunch he saw Nancy Drew sitting with two other girls at a picnic table. Approaching them he grinned at her, "hello again, Nancy Drew."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "hello Ned Nickerson."

"Did Coulter kick you out of the class?"

"No. Once he talked to Mrs. Fentry and saw my test scores he agreed to honor Mr. Kreech's promise. Although he expects the same level of writing from me as the upperclassmen and I shouldn't expect any further favors."

Ned laughed at her mimicry of Coulter's imperious tone then found himself staring at her in awkward silence. He suddenly realized that normally the girls he flirted with and dated never expected him to carry the conversation. This freshman girl however was just looking at him with the same vaguely amused expression she'd had when he'd introduced himself earlier that morning.

"Um, you know that semester long project he was talking about?" He finally blurted. "Would you like to work together? You know, if he lets us choose our own partners."

She shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Okay, well, great."

"Great."

"Look," he leaned in and took the pen she was holding out of her hand before turning her notebook to a clean page. "Here's my phone number. You know, just in case you need help with the homework or something."

Nancy ripped off the bottom half of the page he'd written on before taking the pen back. "And here's my number - in case _you_ need help with the homework."

Ned laughed. "Thanks. See you tomorrow?"

"It's a pretty small room."

"Right. Well, see you then." Ned turned to walk away before he could make any more of a fool of himself. He couldn't help but look back at her as he walked towards his friends. The blond girl she was sitting with was bouncing up and down gesturing frantically while the brunette was clearly telling her to chill out; but Nancy? Nancy Drew had calmly gone back to working on her homework.


End file.
